


4am

by Fire_Bear



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Allusion of Domestic Abuse, Best Friends, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Late at Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: Roxy is woken in the middle of the night by her best friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliesiar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliesiar/gifts).



> I've been meaning to do this for almost a year - uploading all the Tumblr drabbles I did on here. And by Tumblr drabbles, I mean the prompts I asked people to give me.
> 
> This is from [this one](http://fire-bear.tumblr.com/post/140236372748/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you), number 53: “Who crawls through someone’s window at 4am to go for ice cream?!”
> 
> (I'll probably be uploading these in alphabetical order until I catch up and then _actually write the rest of them_.)

Roxy had been sleeping peacefully until something banged against her window. With a quiet cry, she shot upright, staring through the darkness. As she tried to calm herself and get her thoughts in order, something knocked on the glass. Realising what it was, she picked up her phone and clicked a button to see what the time was.

4am.

Irritated, Roxy threw back her covers and stalked to the window, confident nothing was in her way. Grabbing the curtains, she ripped them open and glared through the glass at Eggsy who was perched on the large windowsill outside. In the faint light from the streetlight outside, she saw Eggsy grin sheepishly. Sighing, she opened the window and helped him inside.

“What are you doing here, Eggsy?” she grumbled.

Straightening his hat, Eggsy said, “What? A friend can't come to a friend's house so we can go get ice cream?”

“Ice cream?!” exclaimed Roxy before remembering to lower her voice lest her parents heard. “Who crawls through someone’s window at 4am to go for ice cream?!”

“Well. Y'know,” said Eggsy. He sniffed and shrugged a shoulder.

Then Roxy noticed the way he was standing, hunched in on himself slightly. He was also favouring his right side. Roxy's heart clenched with both anguish and anger as she realised the real reason he was there. She also knew he didn't want to talk about it when he appeared at her window at this time of the night. That just made her ache all the more, knowing she couldn't help her best friend. But, one of these days...

In the meantime, she sighed. “All right, all right. We have some in the freezer. I'll sneak down and get us some.”

As she turned to leave, she felt a presence at her back and Eggsy's arms wrapped around her. He buried his face in her shoulder, the peak of his cap hitting the side of Roxy's head. “Thanks, Rox,” he murmured.

“Mm,” was all she said, patting his arm. She wondered how much longer this could go on, what she could do to help. Quickly, she sent a silent prayer to someone, _anyone_ , that it would stop soon.


End file.
